1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices. In particular, the present invention relates to a novel and improved method, a dynamic user interface and an electronic device for generating user detectable multi-functional feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
In information technology, the user interface (UI) is everything designed into an information device with which a human being may interact, including display screen, keyboard, mouse, light pen, the appearance of a desktop, illuminated characters, help messages, and how an application program or a Web site invites interaction and responds to it. In early computers there was very little user interface except for a few buttons at an operator's console. The user interface was largely in the form of punched card input and report output.
Personal Digital Assistants (PDA) typically comprise a large display area in proportion to the size of the device. Most PDAs include only a few mechanical buttons in order to provide as large display area as possible. Therefore, the display area is also used as an input device. The display area is usually touch-sensitive so that information can be transferred into the device just by touching the display or using a special tool, e.g. a special pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,308 (Paragon Systems) describes a touch sensitive panel for generating selected ones of any of a plurality of different signals, each of which is generated by touching a different location on the panel. The apparatus includes also force sensing means for sensing the magnitudes of the forces that are applied to each panel member support by the panel member when the member is touched at a selected location.
Touch-sensitive displays have many advantages over conventional information input methods. The display size can be made bigger when only few mechanical buttons are present. Above all, all the needed buttons can be generated by program basis in an applicable place. There are, however, several problems when a touch-sensitive display is used as a primary information input device. When a user uses his/her finger to touch the display, the user does not necessarily receive any haptic feedback as to whether his/her selection is acceptable or whether the selection has been made at all. A traditional keyboard, on the other hand, always provides some kind of mechanical response to a press of a button.
The main problem is that there is no solution for electronic devices for generating feedback for various stimulus signals with a single integrated component, and which provides a cost-effective solution coupled with minimal power consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,245 (Motorola) describes an electronic device comprising a piezo-bender. The device is preferably a pager. When a signal is received, an electrical drive circuit electrically coupled to the piezo-bender drives the piezo-bender with a drive signal to generate vibratory motion in the piezo-bender, and a vibratory alert is thus provided. The device additionally comprises tuning means slidably coupled to the piezo-bender for mechanically tuning the resonance frequency of vibration of the piezo-bender by varying the length of the piezo-bender that can vibrate. It must be noted that the piezo-bender is mechanically tuned so that tuning must be made by a competent technician. It is also difficult to manufacture devices with exactly the same (resonance) characteristics because of the mechanical tuning feature. The solution in U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,245 is also bound to a certain fixed resonance frequency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,245 represents a low-profile and reliable vibrator for a selective call receiver. However, the reference publication does not present any connection between user actions and vibratory alert. The solution is not applicable for generating feedback for various stimulus signals with a single integrated component.
Reference publication WO01/54109 (Immersion) represents a solution of haptic feedback for touchpads and other touch controls. In that publication, a user employs a touch-input device for entering control instructions. Moreover, at least one actuator is coupled to the touch input device and outputs a force to provide a haptic sensation to the user contacting the touch surface. In other words, the user receives feedback from the input device itself. The actuator is situated under the touch-sensitive display. However, the solution presented in this reference publication is not applicable for generating feedback for various stimulus signals with a single integrated component.
The expression “touch-sensitive display” refers preferably to such displays that are being used in current PDAs. These displays, however, have weaknesses. The display is vulnerable to external impacts. The display may also be temperature sensitive, i.e. the use of a device with a touch-sensitive display may be restricted to a certain temperature range.